supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Hivemind
Hivemind is a survivor of the virus and second in command of the Dynasty. To the general public (anyone lower than the High Council in the Dynasty), he is seen as the highest power. Backstory Harvard Mendel grew up in a suburban area in the Northeast hemisphere of the United States during the late 80's and early 90's. An avid comic book reader (partial to DC), he idolized Superman, believing strongly in the potential for good in mankind along with truth, justice, and the American way. After the outbreak, he gained the ability to see people's true selves. After this, his world view was shattered. Initially believing that man could choose to be good solely of their own accord, he saw that inside, most people would abuse any lenience in morality given and would do heinous acts if given the opportunity. He still believed in the potential for good in man, but he believed that man could only be good if the choice to be bad had extreme repercussions. This is why he joined the Dynasty and fights against the U.S., because he believes that the world is better off in a bottle. He still idolizes Superman, but in a different way. He no longer believes that Superman's way will work, but he fights every day for the good of man and to make the world a better place. Despite this, he occasionally feels guilty of his actions and feels he has failed his hero, and he wishes every day that a Superman would come from the stars and prove him wrong. Powers and abilities Hivemind's abilities are True Self-Recognition and Companion Allegiance. 'True Self-Recognition' Hivemind has the ability to instantly know a person's true character on sight, being able to accurately predict what they would do in any given situation to a certain extent (for example, he could predict that someone would steal a candy bar but not exactly how they would do it). This also includes physical form, being able to view through all forms of disguises, as well as clothes and skin. 'Companion Allegiance' Hivemind has the ability to link his mind with anyone, provided that he and they mutually and truly believe that the other is their ally. He can also use himself as a medium for others to share minds, but everyone in the "link" has to consider each other an ally. Anyone linked can also share powers, physical and super. What is shared is completely up to the original owner (for example, Hivemind knows about Protos but chooses not to release such information). If he chooses, he can override the minds of everyone linked and effectively place himself into all of their bodies, as well as have unrestricted access to their bodies and powers. When in this state, every body has his mind, therefore he cannot access the original owner's mind. However, he doesn't enjoy doing this and only does when necessary. Personality While he conducts himself in a calm and sage-like manner in professional settings, he can be jovial and easily exited in personal conversations, especially about "geeky" things like comics or video games. Hivemind has a strong sense of morals and will refuse to do anything that he doesn't feel is right, no matter how important or insignificant. However, he does have a sense of humor, which is typically dry and sarcastic, although getting him to actually laugh is difficult. Although an excellent public speaker, he's rather shy and awkward in complex social situations, for example romantic advances. Because of this and his usual calm and serious demeanor, many mistake him to be asexual and non-social. Hivemind is a very loyal person, dedicating himself almost entirely to the Dynasty, as well as still having a deep loyalty to his idol Superman, despite no longer sharing his world view. Category:Kin Category:Psychic Category:Diplomat Category:True Self-Recognition Category:Companion Allegiance Category:Male